Harry Potter and the Song of the Stars
by yeshallbeasgods
Summary: A young albino woman is found after a meteor shower, not long before names are drawn for the Triwizard Tournament. She turns out to have amnesia. Who is she and where did she come from? Rated for mild language.
1. Prolouge

Y-gods: _Hello, this is Yeshallbeasgods with a fanfiction update._ I'm alive! At least, this cpu is, my birthday has passed, it was the 27th, and with it, I got a laptop. All I need to do is get all my files off my old cpu and things'll be running smoothly from here on out.

So, I got to thinking, I write alot of fanfiction for Harry Potter but none of it gets posted, and I thought about this because my friend Little Chiyo mentioned it. So, since I'm never pleased with my other HP fanfics, I started this one which has pleased me greatly so far. I have a couple chapters outlined and hopefully they'll be sucesses.

So, sit back, relax and enjoy the prolouge.

Prologue

Where does magic come from? Many say that it has existed since the dawn of time and that for a long time after, humanity was unable to comprehend it's purpose or how to manipulate it. It took power-hungry humans to manipulate it and use it for their selfish gains and it took strong-willed human protectors who also learned how to wield it to defeat them. This is how the dark side and light side of magic was born, the good spells and bad.

Others say that Merlin was the first magician, the creator of magic. This is how he became known as the greatest wizard of all time. Wizards and witches still awe at the power he's said to have wielded. Of course, no one can remember clearly that time, so none can verify this.

There is another story though, that magic came from a foreign people. It is known to only a few people, the most powerful of magicians. These people bore them children and disappeared. These children grew to be the first magicians in history and they passed the story of their power onto their children, and only those who had magic. Over years, the power only carried onto certain children, who were sent off to the elder magicians to learn so no strife would break out between the non-magical children who became known as muggles.

The foreigners have never been since; as if they existed for only the time they arrived to give magical children. It's believed that they died off, that the only reason they had children was because they're time was nearing an end.


	2. Chapter 1

Yeshall- Hey everyone, chapter two is finally up! Not alot of talking in this one but I wouldn't ahve it any other way. I'm quite proud of this chapter actually, let's hope I'm just as happy when I write chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter One

It was an average day at Hogwarts; sit in the Common Room and work on homework or do something else, like play wizard's chess, read, talk with a friend over candy and a Butterbeer or break the rules. Altogether, nothing to do, especially for the young, camera happy, Colin Creevy.

There was nothing interesting going on that night. So when young Colin heard Hermione Granger mention something about a meteor shower, he was all over it. She told him that the best spot to watch it was from the south west tower and mentioned that he'd never get there with the teacher's patrolling the halls. Of course, that wasn't going to stop the young camera fiend. Up to the boys dorm he went and gathered his astronomy things then back down and out he went.

There was an incident… or two… or three. McGonagall found him first, and after a lecture about his irresponsibility on getting a note from his teacher then let him on his way. Snape was next, who sneered when Colin explained that McGonagall had let him go and took fifty points from Gryffindor. Last was Peeves, who threw wads of wet toilet paper at him until he reached the south west tower. He tried not to think of what the toilet paper had been wet with.

Once at the top, he tossed aside his astronomy equipment and got his camera ready. He didn't have to wait long. As he finished getting his camera ready, it started. Thousands upon thousands of flaming stones fell to the earth. He was pleased as the photo's automatically developed in his new camera. He stopped for a second to look over a few and found a weird one. It didn't look like a falling rock, more like… a girl? The photo behind it showed the girl hitting the ground and she looked… naked… Colin shoved the photographs in his robes and booked down the stairs of the tower. Oh, what luck, he could claim to see a naked girl fall from the sky. No one would believe him without the photos and he had two.

When he was passing by the Great Hall, he skidded to a stop and hid behind a statue, seeing a lit wand approaching. Hastily casting Nox, Collin curled up into a small ball and tried to keep his breathing quiet but it was heart. His heart beat heavy in his ears, his pulse raced and it seemed like hours until the light passed. Once it was passed, he quickly followed the light, which had gotten pretty far ahead, out to the grounds. He stayed as quiet as he could when he quickly cut across the grounds, out of the lights reach, when it stopped. It had to be a teacher, but why they had stopped was beyond him. Despite his better judgment, he kept going, and almost ran into… Dumbledore, that's right, the headmaster. Colin quickly tried to stutter out an excuse but nothing came to mind.

"Relax, Mr. Creevy, there's no harm in visiting the ground during a meteor shower, or is there another reason?" The older mans eyes twinkled knowingly but Colin shook his head.

"N-no sir, just wanted to get a rock, for a souvenir, y'know?" He got a nod in response and almost ran to where he saw the girl fall, a semi-deep crater around her. Fumbling with his camera, he got ready to take yet another picture but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up to see that Dumbledore had followed him and had his free hand extended towards the camera. Colin grudgingly handed it over, seeing the headmaster tuck it away then held his hand out again, wanting his earlier photos. He handed those over as well and they were tucked away with his camera just before McGonagall and Snape approach.

"Headmaster, you wanted us?" McGonagall asked and looked at Colin, puzzled. Dumbledore motioned for the boy to head back inside and waited until he was out of earshot to answer and even then waited until the light of his wand had vanished inside.

"Yes, it seems we'll be having a new student join us." He answered looking at the girl. Long light blonde hair was splayed about, hiding her features but she had a lithe frame. She was lying face first in the ground and looked like she had a few cuts and bruises, though how it wasn't worse was questionable.

"How did she get here like this?" McGonagall asked, looking shocked. She quickly conjured a blanket and covered the girl in it while Snape, unhappily, lifted her up and carried her inside.

"I'm not sure Minerva, but whoever she is, she must be in great trouble." He sounded saddened by this and headed inside after Snape, leaving McGonagall to wonder what could possibly be wrong that the girl had fled here.

* * *

The young woman was taken to the Hospital Wing, where Poppy, complaining about dangerous activities, healed all her injuries. She looked about fifteen they guessed after the medi-witch had dressed her in a pair of extra pajama's. Poppy had even braided her hair so they could get an unobstructed look at her. Her skin was very pale and, once Poppy had checked her eyes, blueish eyes.

"Alright everyone, out. The girl needs rest, I'll see to it that she's well treated. Out, out I say!" She shooed away Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Once they were gone, she poured a glass of potion and lifted up the girls head, pressing the glass lightly against her lips and making her drink slowly. The best she got in response was a quiet sigh and a slight turn of the head. Letting it go for now, Madam Pomfrey tucked the girl in and put out all but one light in the Hospital Wing then turned in for the night herself.

* * *

It was two days before there was any response in the mysterious girl. One moment, Madam Pomfrey was treating a boy that got just a bit to close to the Whomping Willow, the next, the girl was walking around, looking at everything as if it was the first thing she had ever seen. Poppy quickly made her sit down on her bed and called for the headmaster and Minerva.

"She just up and started walking around." She explained as they walked in. The young woman was sitting cross legged on the bed now, staring at the floor, smiling faintly. They made there way over and conjured up chairs around her.

"Hello." Dumbledore said gently, putting his hand on top of hers. She started for a moment, staring at him with wide eyes then nodded acknowledgingly.

"Hello." She repeated, her voice sounding unused to words and ethereal. Her voice though was soft, almost musical. McGonagall tried to smile but couldn't noticing something a bit off about the way she acted.

"Where are you from?" The elder woman asked. The girls' brow furrowed as she tried hard to think. After a few minutes she shook her head violently and tears spilled from her eyes. McGonagall quickly conjured a handkerchief and dabbed at the girls eyes. After she calmed down, the teachers tried again.

"What's your name?" McGonagall asked this time. It took a few minutes for this as well, but she didn't get as frustrated and finally answered.

"Faith. My name is Faith." She said slowly, getting the hang of speaking. She had a faint smile on now, feeling accomplished.

"Is that all you remember?" Dumbledore asked, getting a shake of her head in response.

"No, I can remember a song, but that is all." She wrapped her arms around herself as McGonagall shifted from her chair to the spot next to Faith.

"Well, you're welcome here, until you remember. The headmaster has already said you can become a student here." She said softly, making Faith smile.

"I think, that I would like that."

"It's settled then, Professor, if you would help Faith get her books and other supplies. She'll reside in Gryffindor house, if that's alright."

"Of course Albus." She nodded and Dumbledore make the chair disappear and left. She smiled and stood, offering her hand to Faith. "Come on, we'll get you some clothes then head off to Diagon Alley."

It took a lot of searching but McGonagall was finally able to find a clean pair of clothes in the lost and found. Faith donned the jeans and t-shirt, pulled on the sneakers and headed up to McGonagall's office to Floo to Diagon Alley. It took a few minutes to relax the girl when she explained the Floo network but finally McGonagall and Faith Flooed to the magical alley. There they got Faith the proper robes, books, parchment, quills and ink, potions ingredients, vials and cauldron, and finally her wand.

As they walked into Ollivander's, Faith tried to huddle behind McGonagall, the shop owner giving her the spooks. Minerva gently pushed the girl out in front of her, towards Ollivander, keeping a hand carefully on her shoulder.

"A late student, eh? I'm sure we can find you a good wand." He smiled at her and started to find wands that might suit her. Putting several boxes before her, he opened one and handed the slender wand to Faith. "This one is made of Holly, ten inches long with a phoenix feather core. It's especially good for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Faith carefully took the wand from the old man and gently flicked it towards the glass window of the shop, making it shatter. She jumped at the loud sound, dropping the wand and stared wide eyed at the mess. Ollivander hastily picked the wand up and put it away, drawing his own and repairing the damage.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked, on the verge of tears. McGonagall patted her shoulder gently, trying to calm her down. Ollivander just shook his head.

"It happens all the time, comes with the profession." He smiled and pulled out another wand. "Try this one, dragon heartstring, Ash, seven inches long." Faith reluctantly reached out and took the wand, closed her eyes and flicked it towards Ollivander's desk, setting it ablaze. It took four more disasters until finally…

"Here we, this'll be the one, I'm sure." Ollivander pulled out a pale pink, almost white, wand and handed it to her. "This one is made out of Mahogany with a unicorn hair core, nine and a half inches long. It just screams "Faith" when you look at it." Faith carefully gripped the wand and felt a slight breeze blow around her with the scent of vanilla wafting through the air. She smiled softly to herself and looked at Ollivander who was already gathering her a velvet bag for her to store her wand in as well as a soft clothe to clean her wand with.

"Thank you, very much. I'm sorry for being a troublesome customer." Ollivander just chuckled and handed her the things.

"It was no trouble at all." He said and McGonagall paid him and then left with Faith in tow. They hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back to Hogwarts, the rest of Faith's things having been sent back ahead of them.

When they returned, McGonagall led Faith to the Gryffindor Tower and gave her the password, along with her years schedule then ushered her off to bed before she could ask anything else. McGonagall returned to her office and, discreetly Flooed to Dumbledore office.

"Headmaster, do you think it wise, starting that girl off in her fourth year? It will take her nearly the entire year to catch up to the other students." She questioned, surprised to find him relaxedly petting Fawkes.

"Oh yes, I do. I believe there is more you young Faith than we can see just yet. I believe she'll be an excellent addition to our fourth year compliment."

* * *

Yeshall- Oh and, dearest Little Chiyo (innocent eye lash bash then tackles you) Update As Fate Would Have It or I'll kick your butt!! (Innocent grin to the other readers)

Ahem, sorry 'bout that. Best friends and all that.


End file.
